Airlines are continually striving to meet passenger demand for improved lavatory comforts including demands for more room for changing clothes, changing diapers, and refreshing themselves within lavatories. It is this customer demand that is driving airlines to increase the size of lavatories while competing with other airlines to attract customers.
However, increasing lavatory footprints normally decreases available revenue generating space on the aircraft. For at least this reason, airlines are asking manufacturers to improve lavatory features and comforts without decreasing revenue generating space.